Hejinmal
Hejinmal (ヘジンマール) is the first son of Kilistran Denshusha and Olasird'arc Haylilyal, the Frost Dragon Lord of the Azerlisia Mountains. Appearance As a result of spending long hours from reading books, his eyesight has decreased though it is still more powerful than most living beings that he resorts to wearing a pair of small spectacles he found to compensate. Due to the lack of exercise, his body is noted to be fat by his own father. Personality As a dragon, he is very timid and would always consider running away almost every single time when faced with a problem. He shows great interest in seeing the world outside so he is always locked up in the library of Feo Berkana, reading and learning about it through books. Background Chronology The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Hejinmal wasn't particularly thrilled about the prospect of being handpicked to become the one to deal with the intruders, considering he was never a fighter to begin with. He even shivered when he thought just what the intruders would do to him should he be defeated. Hejinmal knew deep in his heart that his father had actually given up on him as he had never shown any sort of qualities that his father would be proud of, compared to his other siblings. Just as he was swimming in his own negative thoughts, his enhanced senses caught the presence of incoming individuals. It didn't take long for him to spot the four figures at a distance, thanks to his draconic sight. He first recognized a dark elf, Aura Bella Fiora, among them. Then, he was shocked to see Ainz Ooal Gown, mistaking him as an Elder Lich, accompanying the group as that type of undead was known to be immune to cold and has the spell of Fireball. Fire was the racial weakness of the Frost Dragons, and an Elder Lich had both the immunity and the most powerful weapon to use against him. Then, his nose caught something else in the air. The value of the equipment worn by both the dark elf and the Elder Lich was beyond anything he had ever come across. That made him even more wary of the intruders and prayed that they had actually come to discuss in a sociable manner. Hejinmal then approached the group and politely asked that they state their reason of coming to Feo Berkana. Ainz was not amused to see a dragon such as he to make an appearance and contemplated whether this was actually a trap. As the undead continued with his assessment of the situation, Hejinmal grew more afraid by the minute. Just as Ainz started channeling his magic, the welled up fear within Hejinmal burst out of confinement and the Frost Dragon immediately begged with all his might that his life be spared, surprising Ainz. And later, Aura would make him her pet magically that sent chills down his body, causing the young dragon to pee by accident. Hejinmal's action disgusted both Aura and Shalltear while desperately making up an excuse for what he did. Upon swearing loyalty to Ainz Ooal Gown, Hejinmal tells everything he knows about the Frost Dragons and how capable his father is as a Dragon Lord. Afterwards, he brought Ainz and Gondo into the throne room and proclaimed to his father and his father's concubines that Ainz would rule over them now. He watched as Ainz used Grasp Heart to kill his father. With the death of the Dragon Lord, he was ordered by Ainz to bring all the books in the palace to him. He along with his family later moved to the Sorcerer Kingdom where they act as a delivery system. Abilities and Powers Active * Freezing Breath Passive * Enhanced Senses Relationships Ainz Ooal Gown Ainz spared Hejinmal, believing him to be a rare specimen due to his unusual physique. Being the subordinate of his own master, Hejinmal is very afraid to incur his wrath. Made doubly so when he witnessed how his father was killed in instant by the spell of his new liege. Aura Bella Fiora Hejinmal is assigned to become Aura's pet dragon. He is terrified of the dark elf after he has been shown that Aura possess immense power that nearly caused him to die from shock aside from causing him to wet himself. Olasird'arc Haylilyal The relationship between father and son was strained as Hejinmal has more interest in learning about the world and has always spent more time with books rather than training to become stronger. His timid personality is another thing which his own father dislikes. Kilistran Denshusha Hejinmal's biological mother. Though Hejinmal feels kinship towards her because they share the same bloodline, he does not care enough for her to risk his life for her. Despite that he asked Ainz to spare her. Munuinia Ilyslym While she thinks lowly of him, she said that she was his parent to be spare by Ainz when the Overlord told that he wouldn´t kill Hejinmal's mother, as the same way that the other concubine. Althought Hejinmal saved her liying to Ainz, confirming his misunderstanding that the dragons have three mothers, he did it not out of sympathy, but to use as leverage against her. Trivia * He is possibly the weakest of all his siblings. * He has three siblings born from the same biological mother. * He is cruelly called "a dragon pig" due to his portly body. * He is the first New World Dragon that Ainz had met. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Frost Dragons Category:Pets Category:Nazarick